theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron
'''Aaron '''is a minor character in VeggieTales. He first appears in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie." He then appears again in "Duke and the Great Pie War" as Miriam's older brother, Aaron. Soon after, he appears as a cameo character in some episodes. Appearance Aaron is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose wears a blue shirt and an Egyptian hat has a freckles. Acting *Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Wisemen in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Orphan in "George Muller on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Wisemen in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Wisemen in "A Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Pinocchio" *Wisemen in "Barbie A Christmas Carol" *Wisemen in "How the Zucchini Stole Christmas!" *Himself in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Wisemen in "The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star" *Wisemen in "The Veggie Christmas Carol" *Wisemen in "The Moneybag Carol" *Himself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Himself in "Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets" *Himself in "Monsters University" *Wisemen in "The Polar Express" *Himself in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" *Wisemen in "Frozen" *Himself in "The Boxtrolls" *Wisemen in "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" *Himself in "Raise of the Guardians" *Himself in "Flushed Away" *Himself in "The Ring" *Himself in "Small Soldiers" *Wisemen in "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" *Wisemen in "Arthur Christmas" *Himself in "Family Thanksgiving" *Wisemen in "Mickey's Magical Christmas" *Himself in "Born on the Fourth of July" *Himself in "Egg Cellent Easter" *Wisemen in "Father Christmas" *Wisemen in "White Christmas" *Himself in "My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes" *Himself in "Big Hero 6" *Wisemen in "Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb" *Wisemen in "A Chipmunks Christmas" *Wisemen in "Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special" *Himself in "It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown" *Wisemen in "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Himself in "A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving" *Wisemen in "Elf" *Wisemen in "A Charlie Brown Christmas" *Wisemen in "Deck the Halls" *Wisemen in "Frosty the Snowman" *Wisemen in "A Spongebob Christmas" *Wisemen in "Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas" *Wisemen in "Jingle And The Way" *Himself in "Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City" *Himself in "Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid" *Wisemen in "Frosty Returns" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star of Christmas Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Gideon: Tuba Warrior Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:How the Zucchini Stole Christmas! Category:Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape Category:The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Category:The Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The Moneybag Carol Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets Category:Monsters University Category:The Polar Express Category:Mr. Peabody and Sherman Category:Frozen Category:The Boxtrolls Category:Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Category:Raise of the Guardians Category:Flushed Away Category:The Ring Category:Small Soldiers Category:Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Arthur Christmas Category:Family Thanksgiving Category:Mickey's Magical Christmas Category:Born on the Fourth of July Category:Egg Cellent Easter Category:Father Christmas Category:White Christmas Category:My Twinn Photoshoot Behind the Scenes Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Night at the Museum Secret of the Tomb Category:A Chipmunks Christmas Category:Ice Age A Mammoth Christmas Special Category:It's The Easter Beagle Charlie Brown Category:Barbie A Perfect Christmas Category:A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving Category:Elf Category:A Charlie Brown Christmas Category:Deck the Halls Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:A Spongebob Christmas Category:Mickey's Upon Twice A Christmas Category:Jingle And The Way Category:Esther... The Girl Who Owned a City Category:Runaway Pride At Lightstation Stupid Category:Frosty Returns